


Bad Beat

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who do you work for?” the man hissed. Peggy noticed his eye was beginning to twitch.</p>
<p>“Oh, right,” said Sousa. He shook his head. “Yeah, I’m not gonna answer that.” He glanced at Peggy. “You?”</p>
<p>“Not until I hear a ‘please’ from this one,” said Peggy. “Honestly, why must interrogations be so uncivilized? He didn’t even offer us a cup of tea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Beat

Peggy had to admit that the large man towering over her and Sousa was objectively quite intimidating. He was very tall, very muscular, and very, very hairy. The snarl on his lips was a masterpiece, clearly the product of much study and practice. He had this snarl turned on full force as he looked down at the two agents he had tied to chairs in front of him. “Tell me who you work for,” he growled again.

“Goodness, such poor manners,” Peggy tutted. “Have you ever met anyone with such poor manners, Daniel?”

“Only Thompson,” Sousa replied. He shook his head at their captor. “You don’t wanna be like Thompson,” he informed him.

“If you don’t start talking real soon you’re gonna regret it,” the man snapped. He pounded his fist against his open palm. “Answer the question.” 

“I’m still not hearing that magic word,” Sousa stage whispered to Peggy.

“Appalling,” said Peggy. “It’s enough to make my poor grandmother turn over in her grave.”

“I’m getting real tired of all this talking,” the man said, his voice low and dangerous.

“Here I thought talking was what you wanted!” Peggy exclaimed indignantly. “Make up your mind.”

“You might want to work on your presentation,” Sousa agreed. “I think you’ll find the phrase ‘if you don’t start talking real soon you’re gonna regret it’ a little misleading if you don’t want us talking.”

“Isn’t there anyone more experienced who could do this interrogation instead?” Peggy asked. “You _can’t_ be the best they have.”

“It’s kind of making us feel unimportant,” said Sousa.

Peggy nodded. “Bloody inconsiderate, if you ask me.” 

“I didn’t ask you!” their captor roared. “And if you don’t answer the question I _did_ ask, I’m gonna start breaking bones.”

“What was the question again?” Sousa asked. “I can’t remember.”

“Who do you work for?” the man hissed. Peggy noticed his eye was beginning to twitch.

“Oh, right,” said Sousa. He shook his head. “Yeah, I’m not gonna answer that.” He glanced at Peggy. “You?”

“Not until I hear a ‘please’ from this one,” said Peggy. “Honestly, why must interrogations be so uncivilized? He didn’t even offer us a cup of tea.”

The man bared his teeth. “Fine,” he said. “We’ll do this the hard way.” He took a menacing step forward.

Sousa grimaced. “Straight to the stick. Rookie move.”

Peggy nodded. “Clearly no one ever taught him about the carrot.” She looked up at their captor. “Would you like some pointers?”

“You two are real confident for people who are about to die very painful deaths,” the man growled.

Peggy laughed. “Oh, you’re not going to kill us.”

The man snorted. “And why not?”

Peggy leaned forward in her seat, the glint in her eye more terrifying than any of their captor’s posturing had been. “Because you wasted too much time, mate,” she said.

As though in response, the door burst open and a group of agents swarmed in, Thompson in the lead. “Hands up,” he barked, leveling his gun at the large man’s head. The man raised his hands obediently, and Thompson went to cuff him. “I’m afraid your little operation is over,” Thompson told him smugly. 

“Fine, just please get these two away from me,” the man moaned.

Thompson raised his eyebrows. “Really? You had them tied to chairs. What could they possibly have done?”

“Talked,” the man spat.

Thompson glanced over at Peggy and Sousa. “Fair enough,” he said. He thrust the man towards another agent. “Get him out of here.” The agent obediently took their prisoner, and Thompson moved to free Peggy and Sousa. “Not too bad, I take it?” he asked, cutting them loose from their chairs.

“Please,” Peggy scoffed, flexing her wrists. “He was pathetic. Not even one punch.”

Thompson smirked. “Don’t worry, I’ll show him how it’s done.”

“I sure hope so,” said Sousa. “His performance was disgraceful.” He retrieved his crutch from the floor and pulled himself to his feet. “You owe me a drink, by the way,” he informed Peggy. 

Peggy arched an eyebrow at him. “Oh, that hardly counts,” she protested.

“We got out before he landed a punch on either of us,” said Sousa. 

“Only because he was the single worst interrogator I have ever encountered in my life.” 

Sousa shrugged. “The bet was that we’d be extracted before he roughed us up. It was never specified why.”

“Damnit,” Peggy sighed. “Fine.” She stood up and stretched her cramped limbs before turning to Thompson. “Give that lout an extra punch from me; he made me lose a bet.”

Thompson nodded. “Will do.”

“Good.” She turned back to Sousa. “Alright then,” she huffed. “Though I still think you’re bending the rules.” 

Sousa grinned. “A bet is a bet. You’re just a sore loser.”

“Yes, I am,” Peggy informed him crossly. “I’m not used to losing.”

“Then you shouldn’t bet against me.”

Peggy narrowed her eyes. “We’ll see about that. You’ll lose eventually.”

“You willing to bet on that?”

“Absolutely.” She turned on her heel and strode towards the door. “Come along, Daniel,” she called. “I have a drink to buy you.”

Sousa headed after her obediently, smiling from ear to ear. 


End file.
